Malcolm Graves, The Au Pair
by tenchu11
Summary: After 10 years in prison and another 5 more causing mayhem where ever he goes. Malcom Graves visits he's long time friend and confidant Tobias (Twisted Fate). No longer young men, Tobias has settled down and hopes to bring the same stability to his long time friend. Tobias's and his girl friend Shani, coerce Graves into helping a young single mom, in hopes of reforming him.


**Thanks to my beta reader:** **Tinyshygirl125**

 **Just felt like writing a random story. Not sure if I'll continue it but thought I'd write it down while I still had it in my head. I know the Institute of War was removed from lore in 2014 but until Riot gives us something to work with. Kalamandra/The Institute and the League will still play a vital role in my stories.**

 **Please let me know if you'd like to see this story pursued, just took a left turn from my usual stories/pairings. Please Fav/Follow and Review!**

"I haven't drank like this in weeks!" Malcolm Graves wiped the ale and rum from his lips.

"I'll have another! Make it four, so I don't have to keep asking!" He yelled at one of the passing tavern girls.

Tobias sat next to his rowdy partner, shaking his head in disappointment. After it all it was his fault for offering to pay for Malcolm's meal and drinks. After all it had been almost a year since Graves had left Kalamanda.

"So, Tobias. Tell me what's made you so generous that you decided to invite your old buddy Graves for a hearty meal and a night of getting piss drunk?" Graves asked, wiping meat and gravy from his mustache as he spoke.

"It's been almost a year and I'm a changed man. I've started to invest my winnings and I've started building a future for myself. A nice little farm with a few cows and.."

"HAHAH! You have to be kidding me right?! Tobias, aka Twisted Fate. The most feared swindler and gambler in all of Valoran is now a farmer and a fucking milk maid?" Graves's cheeks were rose pink from the alcohol.

It wasn't near the end of the season at the Institute of war which meant most locals, champions, and stationed military at Kalamanda were storming the local taverns. The sound of everyone them drowned out Grave's taunting which was in his favor. Had anyone heard him Tobias would have had no trouble punching the living daylights out of Graves.

Graves of course sat there eating food with his hands forgoing utensils and drinking ale so quickly it seeped from the sides of his mouth. He quickly lit a cigar and sat back on his seat.

"So, do you have a room for your dear old friend to crash in or do I just have to find a lucky lady to keep me warm tonight?"

"Uhm...sorry buddy, you're on your own tonight, I've got plans," Tobias gave him a smirk.

Before he noticed, Graves already had a random tavern girl on his lap whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He gave her a quick spank on the rear and told her "Go wait outside it'll only be a minute."

He quickly turned around and slapped the table hard, with an annoying loud, joyful yet teasing tone. "I knew it! It's a woman! That's why you're trying to be respectable and all! Ol' Tobias is whipped."

Malcolm spun his right hand over his head in small circles making the motion of a lasso being spun, then quickly whipping forward. All the while making whipping sounds!

"Whipped! Tobias is pussy whipped!" he taunted him.

Tobias stood up and grabbed his friend by the collar, both men's foreheads pressed against each other. "I'm sorry I left you behind and you spent 10 years locked up, but you know as well as I do that if I had stuck around both of us would of been captured. Remember Malcolm, no honor among thieves. I'd appreciate it if you supported me as I try and make a new life for myself."

Graves gave Tobias a big smile and started laughing, all while playfully tapping Tobias's cheek.

"I forgave you many years ago, old friend. Just surprised to see upset you got over my teasing. This woman must be some hot piece of ass to have you all puppy eyed."

Tobias bit his lip as he refused to give his old time friend any more ammunition against him. The optimistic teen he had known was now a pessimistic angry man and much of those years had been spent locked up for 10 long years.

"I'll meet you here around noon for lunch, think about staying in one place longer than a week or two. Malcolm, you might actually enjoy it."

Graves shrugged and walked away nonchalantly towards a bed warmer waiting at the door. "Amber, right?"

The woman gave him a disappointed look.

"It's Rose," she replied.

"Whatever," Graves mumbled as he followed the woman towards her dwelling.

...

Tobias walked up to the stairs towards the door of an apartment building. He had purchased a new burgundy vest and a gorgeous pitch black trench coat. He might have been born a gypsy but he sure as hell took time to dress himself properly. Dusting off his sleeve as he hummed to himself happily as he knocked on the door, ever so confidently.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock

The door opened and the apple of his eye answered the door.

"Hey Shani, are you..." before he could say ready, he noticed her hair was tied in a bun and she wore a simple brown tunic and no make up. He tried not to let his disappointment show.

"Sorry Toby, but it's Zoe, she really needs my help."

"I understand...she really needs someone in her life... poor girl," Tobia's held Shani's hand as a show of comfort also that he wasn't upset over their date being ruined.

"Meet me tomorrow for lunch at the tavern?" she nodded in response as he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful," Tobias gave her a wink and walked away into the night.

...

Graves walked into the Hasty Hammer with a woman in his arm. Tobias watched as Graves spanked and whispered something into the woman's ear as she walked away giggling. He also noticed it wasn't the same girl he had left with the night before.

Graves approached the table and quickly ordered himself an ale and a shot of whiskey.

"Hair of the dog you know?" he winked at Tobias.

"It's only noon and you're already hitting the hard stuff?"

Graves just shrugged and ignored him as he threw back a double shot of whiskey.

"I have a very important person to me I'd like you to meet. I'd be very, very...very appreciative if you try to behave and pretend to give half a damn about manners."

Tobias considered Graves sat there quietly awaiting Tobias's guest. Graves with his eyes closed trying to fight of the constant ringing in his head from the hangover and Tobias hoping Graves would behave himself.

"Good afternoon," A very feminine and sultry voice awoke Graves from his nap.

"Graves, this is Shani, Shani this is Graves."

"Malcolm" Graves retorted

"Well, Mr. Graves...Malcolm. How wonderful to meet you." Shani reached over let her hand hang in front of Graves's face until after a few excruciating seconds he reached up and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you." He almost grunted.

"So, Toby here was telling me you two are like brothers. Like two peas in a pod." She spoke with a charming smile.

Graves chuckled when he heard "Toby" while Tobias leaned his head back in embarrassment.

"Well, yes we had been very close until my unforeseen departure for about 10 years. But, yes, Toby has always had a special place in my heart."

She smiled when she heard him call Tobias Toby.

"Oh, Mr. Malcolm. Where were you the last 10 years?" Her big doe eyes asking innocently.

"Well a long, story where do I begin. Care to start it or should I, dear old Toby?" Graves, bit the end of a cigar and put the undamaged end in his mouth, rolling it around his lips and grabbing the wax candle in the middle of the table to light it.

"This story is not dinner conversation. Maybe for another time." Tobias said.

Graves just shrugged and puffed his cigar. "Suit yourself."

With a mix of annoyance due to his hangover and Graves sat there quietly trying to show a

modicum of respect towards Tobias and the woman he was obviously enamored with. As they kept talking Tobias noticed the woman Graves showed up with get her ass grabbed by a rowdy customer at the bar.

"You asshole!" She yelled and slapped the guy.

"Come on, sweety. You're hot" The drunken sleazebag tried to grope her again.

The woman turned and yelled at Graves.

"Malcolm! Mr. Graves! Aren't you doing to beat him up?" She had her hands on her hips.

Graves turned his head and gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?! What about last night when you said you loved me?!"

"I was drunk." Was the only defense Graves had before the woman walked up to him and slapped him and walked out the door.

Shani looked shocked, but to Graves and Tobias's surprise, not offended, just a bit worried.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your antic and I can overlook how you acted aloof towards our first meeting. But I sure do hope you don't towards my presences I do hope you do not intend to drag my Toby down with your shenanigans."

Before Graves could rebuttal Tobias gave him the "Shut the fuck up" look they had mastered as teens.

"Let me walk you back out," Tobias gave Shani a kiss on the cheek held her hand tenderly and walked her to the door.

Graves felt like puking at their public display of affection.

He pretended not to notice their quick conversation which seem to morph into a borderline argument as they constantly kept looking over at him and returning to their argument. After a minute he just saw Shani give an uneasy nod agreeing with whatever Tobias had said, and received a quick kiss on the cheek and she left.

Tobias walked back up to the table where Graves had began drinking from a Tankard and eating some greasy sausages with toast.

"Be here at six pm and sober. The three of us are having dinner together."

Graves gave him a questioningly look. "We didn't even eat breakfast together."

Tobias, just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, Malcolm. I really like her can you at least pretend to give a shit...about anything at all?"

In a classic Graves response, he gave a simple shrug.

...

As Tobias and Shani walked into the tavern they spotted Graves sitting alone at a table. Tobias leaned in giving her a kiss on the neck and whispering.

"Just make sure to keep the drinks coming, make them stiff and I'll take care of the rest."

(two hours later)

"Come on Tobias, let me win my money back!" The alcohol made him friendly and jolly, also having known Tobias as a longtime friend tended to make Graves much more liberal with his wallet.

Tobias scratched his chin quietly contemplating.

"Malcolm, I know you're always cover your gambling debts but how about we make this more interesting?"

"I'm listening." Graves, raised an eyebrow at his words.

"If you win, I'll leave this cushy life of mine. Leave Shani behind, and all my investments and spend the next three months like old times (large scale heists)."

Graves face light up even as he watched his best friend give Shani a comforting shoulder squeeze when mentioning he might leave town if he lost.

"But if you lose, you'll have to stay here in Kalamanda for the next three months and do as I say."

Before Graves could respond Tobias cut him off.

"You won't have to do anything demeaning, or illegal (even though he knew Graves would love to break a few laws). If you gauge on your bet then you're nothing but chicken shit. Malcolm."

He knew goading Graves was a sure way to make him accept the bet.

"Fine!"

Seconds later. Shani had a half a deck in hand. It was Graves turn to go first.

"Stay"

Graves and Shani (the designated dealer) flipped their cards.

Graves had a king and a queen he smiled.

"Better start packing your bags, buddy."

Tobias looks down at the table, dealer has a 10 and a seven, to total 17, while Graves's King and Queens totaled 20.

"Remember buddy, your challenge so if we tie I win." Graves reminded him.

Tobias sat watching as Shani reshuffled the deck.

Shani flipped cards revealing two 9s.

Tobias, sat there with small beads of sweat concentrating.

The same force he used to transport himself when he once was called "Twisted Fate" he was

trying to implement here.

 _All I have to do is think of where I want to be and then I'd appear._

He flipped his first card, a Jack.

 _10 not bad...I need to concentrate and think of the card I want._

He slowly flipped his second card.

"An ace"

"An ACE!" he stood up celebrating as the small crowd of people watching congratulated him. "21! Malcolm! I beat you by one! I won!"

"Bullshit! You rigged it!"

"You watched her shuffle and deal the cards no way I could of cheated now it's time to keep your end of the bargain." Tobias said.

...

Twenty minutes later Graves found himself walking through the most run down and decrepit part of town.

 _Am I wrapping or hiding drugs for Tobias?_

He looked into the large bag, Shani had been hiding behind the bar all during dinner.

It contained some sort of white powder, cloth and a loaf of bread.

He knew they've either set him up or Tobias was very confident in his gambling skills. He knocked and approached the address Tobias had written on his forearm in case he "accidently" lost it.

He knocked and could of swore he heard wailing and a woman shushing someone.

Graves started to panic, why did he need cloth, white powder and a loaf of bread?! Was this some sort of joke? He knew he shouldn't of stashed "Destiny" (his shotgun).

He felt his palms get sweaty unsure of what awaited him at the other side of the door.

The door opened slowly.

A young woman answered an infant in her arms as she moved him from side to side.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly crusted from sleep deprivation.

"Did Shani send you?" She gave him a scared look her free hand still holding onto the door, if she needed to close it quickly.

He didn't know how to respond to her, but he lifted bag up showing her the contents inside.

"Thank god.." she sighed softly, letting him in.


End file.
